Elegant Revenge
by Fabyunee
Summary: Sebuah kejadian masala lalu mengharuskan Baekhyun, menata ulang hidupnya. Ia benci, kesal, namun juga rindu pada sosok yang telah menyalahgunakan cintanya itu. Kejadian menyakitkan betubi-tubi didatangkan padanya, Do kyungsoo, adik sepupunya bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tak samai disitu, Baekhyun harus terima dengan semua perlakuan bejat Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**  
 **Title : Elegant revenge**  
 **Cast : Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Kim jong in**  
 **Dll~**  
 **Rating : T-M ?**

 **.**  
 **Desc :** the cast is not mine, but the story is officialy from my head.

Hope u like it~~

-Chapter 1-.

 **Byun Baekhyun.**  
 **24 tahun.**

 **2015**

bandara incheon

Sepasang kaki jenjang beralaskan cone heels maroon berjalan dengan anggun menuju keluar area bandara.

Rambut almond yang bergelombang sepunggungnya tergerai indah dibalutan red dress selututnya, lengkap dengan blazer crem dan glasses coklat yang bertengger sempurna dimatanya mempercantik penampilan casualnya.

Gadis itu berhenti melanhkah begitu sampai dipinggir jalan trotoar, ia mendesah kesal lalu menempelkan ponsel dengan Casing golden ditelinganya

"Halo? Dimana kau? Cepatlah! Apa kau tidak tahu aku kepanasan disini?"

Kaki jenjang itu perlahan berhenti melangkah tepat didepan sebuah pintu berwarna dark brown dengan gagang pintu panjang berwarna emas.

"Rumah ini sama sekali tidak berubah" gumamnya, tangannya terjulur maju untuk menekan bel, saat pintu perlahan terbuka dari dalam, ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum? Tentu. Lebih tepatnya senyum terpaksa.

Pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang gadis bermata belo didalamnya "B-baekhyun?" gagapnya sambil terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya, bibir _love_ nya perlahan membentuk senyum sumringah.

"Ya ini aku Kyung"

"Eonnie bogoshippo!" pekiknya sambil memeluk erat gadis didepannya

-  
Baekhyun POV

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau akan datang?" tanya Kyungsoo-gadis-bermata-belo-tadi

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap tanganku yang sejak tadi digenggam Kyungsoo begitu aku masuk kerumah

"Jawab aku" rengek Kyungsoo merasa tak diperhatikan

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk adikku tersayang"

 _Aku berbohong._

 _Jelas-jelas aku tidak punya waktu menghubunginya_

 _Maaf kyungie ah_

 _-_  
 **Author POV**

night

"Kyung, kau tahu kapan appa akan kembali?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Kyungsoo berbalik, membuat ekspresi bingung dengan bibir yang dibulatkannya, _sangat lucu_ \- batin Baekhyun. "Entahlah. Tn Hwang bilang dia akan disana sekitar sebulan, aku juga tidak tahu pasti karna saat appa kejepang, aku sedang mengikuti _tour_ di Lyon selama 3 minggu.

Belum sempat menjawab, telefon rumah berwarnah merah itu berbunyi, membuat mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terarah kesana. "Angkat" perintah Baekhyun singkat.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri telefon itu,

"Halo?"

"..."

"Eoh?! Appa?!"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Ya appa, dia baru sampai kemarin"

"..."

"Kyung, itu appa?" Baekhyun datang kesamping memberikan isyarat pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo, dan hanya dibalas anggukan

"Ya, kami baru akan makan malam"

"..."

"Hahahaha"

"..."

"Mwo? Begitukah? Ah.. Baguslah appa, aku juga lelah mengurus perusahaan terus sendirian, aku senang dengan berita ini"

"..."

"Ahh.. Jadi kapan appa akan pulang?"

"..."

"Jinjja?!"

"..."

"Neeeee"

"..."

"Nado saranghae, appa"

Tuuuuut tuuuut

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh rahasia begitu mendapati wajah Baekhyun disampingnya lengkap dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

"Hmm.. Biar aku tebak, appa menyuruhku untuk bekerja diperusahaan membantumu... Dan.. Dia akan pulang lusa, right?"

Senyuman Kyungsoo luntur, ternyata kakaknya sudah tau itu semua, _pasti diberitahu Appa sebelum dia kesini, ck!_

"Sudahlah! Ayo makan saja!"

Baekhyun berbaring dipinggir sprei putih polosnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya, salah. Itu ponselnya... Setahun yang lalu.

"Pesannya terus masuk semenjak hari itu, dan berhenti tepat pada... Hari peringatan itu.. Hahha lucu. Aku bahkan mengharapkan pesan busuk darinya, atau apapun lah itu.." lirih Baekhyun pelan, airmatanya perlahan meluncur kesamping.

Tak lama, masih dengan mata basah karna liquid beningnya, jari Baekhyun yang gemetar menekan icon gallery dilayar ponselnya.

Dan tada... Gallery itu menampilkan sangat banyak foto disana, lebih tepatnya.. Foto seorang namja. Namja yang sama disetiap foto. Salah satunya saat bersama Baekhyun, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, gigi rapihnya nampak lucu, juga dengan kacamata square hitam, dan rambut geriting coklatnya.

"Wajah polos seperti ini, bagaimana bisa mempunyai impian mengerikan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa... Kenapa tuhan sangat tidak adil?" Baekhyun mengelus foto pria itu dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran

"Argghhhhh!" Baekhyun memekik kencang sebelum akhirnya melempar ponselnya kebawah meja.

"Persetan denganmu Park"

Lalu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tbc-  
.

.

.

WA-WA?

apaan nih?  
ff baluuuu. hehehehe ini masih previewnya kok. jadi, gue lagi ada masa liburan, dan masa liburan ini bakalan kuisi dengan sejuta/? ff. :3 serah mau review ato ngga yg penting ada kenangan dan pengalaman kelak kalo ngecek lagi, mungkin kalo udh jadi dosen/? /amiiin/

impian banget :'') dosen gitu. /ok abaikan!/

nah ini bukanlah projek ff baru yg gue cerita, ini adalah serpihan/? ide ff yg numpuk di wp baru ketemu dan mutusin buat apload disini. sabodo reaksi mau gimana yg penting kalo sewaktu-waktu pass wp kelupa kan udh ada disini :'')

yaudah gitu aja sih. dan destroyer bakal apdet seminggu lagi yah? ato mungkin bisa epat kalo lagi gaada kerja.

ok SEE YA


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**  
 **Title : Elegant revenge**  
 **Cast : Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Find it by your self!**  
 **Gs ! No like no read!**  
 **.**  
 **Desc : the cast is not mine, but the story is officialy from my head.**  
 **.**

.  
 **Hope u like it~~**

 **-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menenteng beberapa buku sketsa ditangan mungilnya, sambil sesekali memperbaiki kacamata squarenya gadis itu berjalan cepat melewati sebuah gang sempit yang gelap

"Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bawa mobil saja! Lihatlah, sekarang aku harus melewati gang kumuh ini" cibirnya sambil mengeratkan mantel coklatnya.

Seperempat jalan, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap bayangan beberapa orang dari ujung gang, lebih tepatnya sekelompok preman

Glek

"Kau mati hari ini Byun." lirihnya.

"Hey... What are you looking for, babe?" Beberapa orang-lebih-tepatnya-3-orang-itu perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam kaku ditempat sambil meremas ujung kemejanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Get out from me, please.."

Dan seketika suara tawa ketiga preman itu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun semakin meremas kemejanya yang tidak bersalah

Salah satu pria itu mendekat, berusaha memegang pipi Baekhyun tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya, "Don't touch me!" bentak Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh ah, slow down girl.."

Plakk

Entah setan apa yan menyambarnya, tangannya menampar pria didepannya, yang langsung meringis kesakitan sebelum memberi kode pada temannya agar menarik paksa Baekhyun.

Pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit hitam penuh tindik diwajahnya itu langsung menarik paksa Baekhyun menuju jalan buntu gang itu begitu melihat temannya ditampar, "LET ME GO, PLEASE!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan, pikirannya sudah tidak jauh dari hal buruk. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang akan ketiga orang disekelingnya itu.

Hell, dia berusia 20 tahun dan hidup diamerika sudah lebih dari 1 tahun, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk seukuran gadis pecinta Club malam.

"I'll give you my money, so let me go please.." Baekhyun kembali meronta begitu mereka sampai dijalan buntu gang itu.

Pria berkulit putih menoleh, "What do you mean girl? We don't need your money, we need you. Now." telak pria itu, Baekhyun lemas seketika, apalagi saat melihat tangannya diikat dengan santainya, begitu juga dengan kaki putihnya yang kini memerah akibat tarikan kasar pria didepannya.

"Eomma.. Appa...hiks.." Baekhyun menutup matanya berusaha pasrah menerima nasibnya, setelah ini ia berjanji akan bunuh diri. Dia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, orang tuanya mungkin tidak akan mencelanya namun orang sekitarnya yang akan membicarakannya. Dengan semua kekhawatirannya, dia terisak mengingat orang tuanya. Karna tentu saja, Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa, berusia 20 tahun, hidup 1 setengah tahun di Amerika, pecinta Club, tapi satu yang perlu diketahui, She's still virgin.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya begitu sebuah suara lain menyapa pendengarannya, suara bass yang lebih segar dari ke tiga preman didekatnya. Sebelum ia sempat sadar dari semuanya, satu persatu orang yang menyeretnya tadi berjatuhan. Apa ini?

Bugh

Bugh

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya, apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, yaitu terbangun dengan tubuh full naked punah seketika, tubuhnya masih lengkap dengan kaos putih, kemeja coklat dan jeans panjangnya. Pikirannya buyar begitu melihat 4 orang yang sedang berkelahi didepannya. Semacam... Pahlawan kesiangan mungkin? Ah tidak. Ini malam hari bung.

Baekhyun tak melihat detail apa yang terjadi, yang pasti ketiga preman tadi lari terbirit-birit sambil memegangi salah satu anggota tubuh mereka yang sepertinya kesakitan. Baekhyun mengerjap, secepat itukah?

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

 _Dan seperti didalam film-film percintaan, sang-pahlawan-kesiangan, menanyakan kondisi orang yang diselamatkannya, yang jelas-jelas sudah nampak kondisinya didepan matanya._

"Tidak apa, lalu... Kau sendiri? Sepertinya kau terluka." tanya Baekhyun kaku, masih trauma dengan ketiga preman tadi.

Pria jangkung didepan Baekhyun itu tersenyum simpul, "Hm, sedikit." angguknya

"Korean?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, pria itu sempat membulatkan mata besarnya sebelum mengangguk

"Sini kubantu berdiri, kita kerumah sakit." ajaknya, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri lalu membantunya berjalan, meskipun agak pincang.

"Your name?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, dan kau?"

Pria itu menyeringai tipis, tanpa diketahuin Baekhyun tentunya. "Park Chanyeol."

.

* * *

.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa." pekik Baekhyun tertahan, ia mendapati tubuhnya yang terduduk diatas sprei putih, dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bahkan mencubit pipinya sekali-sebelum akhirnya menjerit- untuk meyakini bahwa kejadian tadi itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Shit! mimpi sialan itu lagi." rutuknya sambil menghapus kasar keringat didahinya. Baekhyun melompat pelan dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

"Eonni? Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan membukakan pintu.

Cklek.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura menguap.

Kyungsoo meringis, "Hehehe, ayo kita makan." ajaknya.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat ke Byun Corp-perusahaan-appa-nya lengkap dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya, tangan Kyungsoo terus melingkar dibahu telanjang Baekhyun saat berjalan masuk dikantornya.  
Dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, semua orang berpakaian rapih didalam kantor itu terus menatap mereka berdua.

"Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Lepaskan tanganku dan mereka semua akan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing."

"Ah.. Karna itu? Tapi kan aku hanya rindu dengan kakakku, apa salah menggandengnya seperti ini?"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, Kyungsoo memang sangat kekanakan, meskipun gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tahu bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, tetap saja Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.  
"Kyung, kembali lah keruanganmu, aku akan mengurus berkas-berkas appa disini."

Kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya, seolah tidak mau berpisah dari kakaknya yang baru ditemuinya sehari itu. "Tapi..."

"Cepatlah, aku sibuk." Tegas Baekhyun, ia jujur, tumpukan berkas yang ditinggalkan untuknya itu menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Ada banyak proyek yang akan Baekhyun kerjakan untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, asalkan kita lunch bersama nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. "Tentu"

"Yeay!"

Baekhyun menggeleng geleng menatap kelakuan Kyungsoo, setelahnya ia menekan tombol disampingnya

"Mr. Han? Kau sudah siapkan wawancara untuk calon sekertarisku kan?"

"..."

"Kapan itu dimulai?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau urus saja itu, sepertinya aku akan terus bermalam dengan kertas-kertas disini, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut"

"..."

"Ya"

.

* * *

.

2 hari berlalu, dan tepat dihari selasa ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju kebandara untuk menjemput ayah mereka.

Kyungsoo terus menatap layar ponselnya menunggu sesuatu muncup disana, tapi nihil. Tak ada apapun yang muncul sampai akhirnya ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan duduk bersama Baekhyun.

"Ada seseorang yang kau tunggu untuk menghubungimu?" tebak Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sedikitpun, matanya hanya menatap kejam tangan berwarna dark brown itu.

Kyungsoo merenggut, dengan malas ia mengangguk, "Pacarku sudah 3 hari tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Baekhyun tetap menatap jamnya, "Pacar hm? Sudah berapa lama Kau punya pacar?"

"Yaaa. Sekitar 10 bulan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lama juga. "Lama juga dia bertahan dengan gadis sepertimu."

"Ahh Eonni! Bagaimana ini? Pesanku tidak dibalas!" rengek Kyungsoo, ia mengguncang ponselnya seolah itu bisa membuat pesan kekasihnya masuk.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, atau sudah melupakanmu." Baekhyun berbisik, yang dihadiahi gigitan dilengan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah Kyung! aku bercanda!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Semoga saja dia sibuk. Karna kalau sampai dia selingkuh, aku akan membunuh gadis yang diselingkuhinya."

"Dasar gila, semestinya yang kau bunuh pacarmu, jangan selingkuhannya, memangnya dia salah apa?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil

"Tentu dia salah. Dia berani-beraninya merebut hati kekasihku."

"Kau begitu mencintainya hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun agar dia tetap disisiku. Selamanya" tekangadis itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyungsoo. "Memangnya seperti apa namja itu sampai kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Dia tampan."

Baekhyun menganga.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak terima.

"Bukan itu saja. Hmm.. Dia itu keren, cerdas, dan walaupun dia cuek padaku, tapi menurutku dia itu berkharisma." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menerawang, berusaha mengorek sesuatu yang baik mengenai kekasihnya untuk dipamerkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Cuek padamu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Ya, walaupun begitu aku tetap cinta padanya." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya kearah pipi lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ew." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi _sok_ jijik melihat drama dadakan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Apapunn itu, kuyakin dia psikopat karna mau dengamu."

"Eonni!"

Tawa Baekhyun pecah seketika melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo, "Ahahaha.. Hey.. Kau kenapa? Aku bercanda."

Kyungsoo membuang muka, "Kau mengesalkan. Bercandaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, coba kemarikan fotonya, aku mau lihat setampan apa dia."

Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum. "Ah. Foto?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya mencari ponsel didalamnya, gotcha! Dia menemukannya. Segera ia membuka loockscreen pink itu dan menampilkan sebuah wallpaper seorang pria yang-

"Ah itu appa!"

Pekik Baekhyun girang.

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan benar Ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam lekat dengan dasi biru toska bergarisnya.

"Ah benar! Appa! Disini!" Kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat layaknya anak kecil, ia tersenyum lebar begitu ayahnya tersenyum padanya juga Baekhyun.

Tak sabaran, Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju ayahnya dan menghambur dipelukan pria berumur 41 tahun itu.

"Ah aku rindu Appa."

"Hahaha.. Appa hanya pergi sebulan kan? Kau tidak menghancurkan perusahaan appa kan?" canda Tn. Do, membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

Sudut mata Tn. Do menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya, dan merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun juga ikut menghambur kepelukan Tn. Do.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cepat, Baekki"

"Ah appa! Jangan memanggilku begitu lagi, aku kan sudah besar" protes Baekhyun lucu, membuat ayahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulaaang! Kita makan besaar" seru Kyungsoo dari belakang, sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun juga ayahnya, ia berjalan dengan semangat.

* * *

.

 _"Halo?"_

"Hm?"

 _"Tn. Do sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya dijepang, baru saja ia keluar dari bandara dengan... Dua orang gadis."_

"Itu putrinya."

 _"Ah maaf, kukira..."_

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Kau ada perkembangan tentangnya?"

 _"Hm, dia mulai bekerja di Byun Corp dua hari yang lalu."_

"Wakil CEO?"

 _"Ya."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

 _"Tadi, kulihat dia marah-marah didalam bandara saat menunggu ayahnya, dan kudengar ia sedang menunggu seseorang menghubunginya."_

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Ada lagi? Tentang Baekhyun."

 _"Oh iya, besok ia akan menyeleksi para calon sekretarisnya."_

"Sekretaris ya?"

 _"Ya, sir."_

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Jika kau punya sesuatu, hubungi aku, sekecil apapun informasinya."

 _"Baik, sir_ "

Seiringan dengan putusnya sambungan telefon itu, bersamaan dengan seringaian licik yang keluar dari wajah tampan itu.

"Waktunya berjumpa, B."

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan ayahnya menatap layar televisi diruang keluarga yang terus berganti-ganti dengan cepatnya, si pelaku yang terus mengganti siaran tv. Kyungsoo, mendesah kesal karna tak kunjung menemukan siaran yang bagus.

"Ah! Ini menyebalkan!" pekiknya kesal, remot tak bersalah itu melayang kearah sofa yang lain.

"Appa, istirahatlah. Appa bilang akan masuk bekerja besok kan? Tidurlah, aku yakin appa kelelahan dipesawat tadi." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada appanya.

"Baiklah, tapi urusi adikmu itu. Kurasa dia sedang stres."

"Akan kuurus itu." ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa mewah itu dan berjalan masuk kekamarnya, Baekhyun menatap gagang pintu berlapis besi berwarna emas itu tepat saat pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Okay beralih kearah adik manis ini.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya nyaris berteriak.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menjawab malas.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini hm?"

"Tidak."

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak ada."

"Apanya yang tidak ada?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Tak ada yang harus kuceritakan."

"Oh ayolah."

Tak ada jawaban

"Kyung."

"Adikku?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Do kyungsoo?"

"Kyungieeeee."

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Pacarku belum menghubungiku! Dan aku kesal karna dia sangat cuek padaku, aku curiga dia selingkuh dibelakangku, karna aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak membalas satupun pesanku dan itu membuatku marah karna aku seperti jalang yang memohon pada seorang pria!"

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Dia benar-benar terlihat frustasi, membuat Baekhyun berasa ingin mencekik siappun yang telah membuat adiknya seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaannya? Mungkin dia sangat sibuk." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan, meski ia yakin itu tidak akan membantu.

"Hhhh.. Dia seorang CEO." lirih Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Wow, adikku memacari seorang CEO? Hebat!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, tidak ada gunanya jika itu membuat kekasihnya jarang menemuinya bahkan mengiriminya kabar. Ia seperti pacaran dengan mayat hidup. Oh astaga, bukan Zombie! Kyungsoo mengedik ngeri membayangkan kekasihnya yang tampan berubah menjadi Zombie.

"Dia tentu sibuk, Kyung. Kau tahu pekerjaan CEO itu seperti apa, contohnya Appa."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Siapa tahu dia besok datang menjemputmu?"

Kyungsoo mengalah, meskipun ia yakin pacarnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu, mengirim kabar saja jarang apalagi menjemputnya dihari-harinya yang sibuk. Karnanya, begitu ia mendengar suara pelan dan lembut dari kakaknya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

.

 **Morning**

Baekhyun kembali pada pekerjaannya, berkutat dengan kertas-kertas didepannya, menandatangani sebuah pengajuan proyek dan lainnya, kadang ia menguap sambil memperbaiki kacamata besarnya, dan saat pekerjaannya hampir selesai, sebuah berkas disamping meja menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati berkas itu, hari ini memang dia mengurusi semuanya karna ayahnya sedang mengikuti rapat para CEO.

"Mr. Han!" panggilnya, dan seorang pria masuk kedalam dengan sedikit terburu-buru

"Ya nona, ada apa?"

Baekhyun meletakkan berkas itu teoat didepan mr. Han "Jelaskan ini."

"Ah maaf, aku lupa memberitahu kemarin, itu kontrak proyek kerja sama kita dengan Phyro's group."

"Kontrak kerja sama, begitu?"

"Ya nona.."

"Apa Tn. Do sudah membahas ini?"

"Ehm.. Maksud anda, ayah anda?"

"Siapa lagi? Ya appaku, Tn. Do, jangan berharap aku akan memanggilnya appa jika disini, tetap aku bawahannya, akan terkesan manja jika aku memanggilnya appa ditempat kerja." Jelasnya tegas.

"Uhm. Maaf nona"

"Jadi Mr. Han, apa Tn. Do sudah membahas ini?"

"Tentu, ia hanya minta ini ditanda tanda tangani oleh anda."

"Oh ya? Jadi, siapa CEO perusahaan ini?"

"Tertera dalam berkas nona. Namanya, Park Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menegang seketika, ia membuka map tersebut untuk membaca isinya, tertera seperti yang telah dikatakan, Park Chanyeol, CEO Phyro's Group.

Baekhyun menggeram menahan amarah, ia berdiri dengan cepat dan berjalan segera menuju ruangan ayahnya, ia yakin rapat telah selesai. Sambil meremas kertas-kertas ditangannya, heels merahnya dihentak-hentakkan tak sengaja saking cepatnya ia berjalan. Sampai didepan pintu ayahnya, ia mengeratkan gray blazernya lalu memberitahu orang disampingnya-sekretaris-ayahnya agar memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia ingin bicara.

"Katanya silahkan masuk."

Tidak menunggu apapun, ia itu nyaris berlari masuk kedalam ruangan itu, tangannya meremas rok sepangkal pahanya dengan keras. Begitu melihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan tak memperdulikan siapa tamu ayahnya, ia melempar kertas-kertas itu kearah meja.

"Aku menolak kontrak ini." tegasnya, matanya menatap lurus kearah ayahnya tanpa peduli siapa orang yang juga ada diruangan itu.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tn. Do!"

"Ehm.." seseorang yang lain itu berdehem, dan Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Dan dengan was was ia menoleh kearah suara itu.

Dan pemilik suara itu.. Ia menegang melihat orang didepannya..

 _Park chanyeol?! SIALAN!_

Chanyeol tersenyum licik. "Halo. Nona Byun. Senang bertemu anda, _Lagi._ "

Baekhyu terkejut bukan main, rasanya ia ingin menjambak dirinya sendiri bergitu menatap orang disampingnya, yang tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Baekhyun merasa, hidupnya tak akan sama lagi begitu mendengar suarra penuh amarah tersembunyi itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK Buat yang tau gimana caranya mengedit dokumen word agar yang munculnya tidak kode-kode doang. Silahkan pm saya, bantuan akan sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **last,**

 **Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

p align="center"Hi!br /Title : Elegant revenge br /Cast : Park Chanyeolbr /Byun Baekhyunbr /Do Kyungsoobr /Find it by yourself!br /Gs ! No like no read!br /Desc : the cast is not mine, but the story is officialy from my /Hope u like it~~br /-Chapter 3-br /Flashback-br /Semenjak hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat, mereka selalu pulang bersama, makan bersama, jalan bersama, dan belajar bersama./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ada sisi lain Baekhyun yang ia tidak ingin diketahui oleh Chanyeol, pertama, Baekhyun tidak seperti ini, dulu ia sangat sering ke Club malam, ingat? Gadis Pecinta Club. Kedua, ketika dulu ia sering berbicara kasar, sekarang? Yeah, dia bahkan bertingkah seperti tidak mengenal istilah '/span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Dirty talk'/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Juga dari sombong, menjadi sangat ramah, membuat seisi kampus yang mengenalnya mengerutkan alis saat Baekhyun tersenyum pada mereka./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Dan gadis itu berubah...br /Karna sepertinya, ia sedang jatuh cinta./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun menatap malas penjelasan seorang dosen Fisika didepannya, ia membenci Fisika. Sangat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Matanya beralih kearah Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya tepat dua bangku dari tempatnya yang dipojokan kelas. Baekhyun hendak memanggil namja jangkung itu tapi langsung dibatalkannya, akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Dan Chanyeol menyadari itu./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Pria itu tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan melangkah dengan santainya kearah Baekhyun, menyuruh Mandy yang duduk disampingnya agar bertukar tempat dengannya. Baekhyun terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi dengan Mandy yang mengangguk antusias./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Oh sure!" ucap Mandy riang lalu berlari kecil kearah meja Chanyeol yang berada tepat disamping meja /span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"boyfriendnya/span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;" , Johnathan./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Aish! kenapa anak itu?" gerutu Baekhyun saat melihat Mandy yang sebelum duduk memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Wae?" tanya Chanyeol/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Tidak." jawab Baekhyun singkat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"5 menit berlalu, Baekhyun gelisah ditempatnya. Menahan sesuatu sepertinya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kau kenapa Baek?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hm... Aku.. Aku..- ck! Mr!" teriaknya sambil berdiri mengangkat tangan kanannya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Pria berbadan kurus menjulang itu menoleh sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya, ia menatap Baekhyun datar. "Any question Miss. Byun?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Toilet, mr."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Yes please."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar kelas, menuju WC kampusnya yang untungnya terdapat satu tepat didekat kelasnya./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ah.. Kenapa aku menahannya tadi dikelas? Tahu begitu kan aku bisa lebih cepat meminta izin ke Mr. Slave. Lagipula barusan dia bersikap baik ! Apa karna si Park itu duduk disampingku? Crazy! Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun langsung menyalakan keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya kasar. Baekhyun menunduk lama, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkannya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. Hell, ini toilet wanita! Apa yang dipikirkannya?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hey.. kau kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol yang sudah ada tepat disampingnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""A-apa?" gagap Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya- Gugup/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""I wanna tell you something bee"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hm"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Baek"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Wae?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""I think i'm in love with you"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""W-WHAT?!"br /#Flashbackendbr /Gadis pendek itu menatap lurus kebawah, dilihatnya kendaraan lalu lalang, macet. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil berpegangan pada besi panjang diloteng itu, ia membuka mulutnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya dingin, dan memang begitu seharusnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Jawab selagi aku masih bersikap baik padamu"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ohoho.. Slow down girl, yah.. Sama denganmu, 4 hari yang lalu"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Jangan bohong Park"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Namja bermarga-Park-itu menoleh, tersenyum tapi tidak tulus. Senyum licik lebih tepatnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Untuk apa aku bohong pada kekasihku sendiri?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Chanyeol!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Pelan-pelan saja Bee, aku disini. Tak usah berteriak"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. "Terserah.. Toh aku juga sudah berusaha mempersiapkan diri denhan kedatanganmu"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Itu bagus"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Jadi, selamat datang Park" ucapnya sarkastik, lalu berbalik hendak pergi sebelum tangan besar itu melingkar dipinggang rampingnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Aku merindukanmu, sayang"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding seketika saat kulitnya menerima sentuhan dari Chanyeol./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Lepaskan!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Bukannya melepaskannya, Chanyeol malah menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun membuat sipemilik menggelinjang karna geli./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Chanyeol lepas!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun menautkan alisnya karna Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskannya malah meraba pahanya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ahhh.. Chanyeolhh.." dan Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tidak bisa begini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Senyum tipis Baekhyun perlahan muncul kala ia menemukan ide bagus diotaknya/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Chanyeol... Hikss.." lirih Baekhyun/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara pelan Baekhyun, ia menghentikan aksinya, namja itu membalik pelan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendapati air mata diwajah imut Baekhyun./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Apa aku menyakitimu?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hiks.. Hiks..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Chanyeol panik, seumur hidupnya ia sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun menangis, sekali saat mereka berpisah. Dan sekarang.. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Grepp/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Maafkan aku baek.."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hiks... Kau jahat!" Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol didalam pelukan pria itu./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ma-af.."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam. Ditariknya dagu Baekhyun hingga wajah itu tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah Chanyeol. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol langsung menjilati sisa air mata Baekhyun./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Sial! /span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Rutuk Baekhyun, tadinya ia hanya ingin berakting agar Chanyeol melepaskannya. Tapi sayang, nasib tak berpihak padanya. Dan senjatapun memakan tuannya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Lidah Chanyeol turun kebibir plum Baekhyun, sudah lama ia tak menyentuh itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melumat bibir itu dengan lembut./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Eummhh..." desah Baekhyun tertahan, ia ingin menghentikan ini. Tapi apa daya? Ia juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Sekali ini saja, ia ingin berdosa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tak lama lumatan itu berubah menjadi kasar dan sedikit menuntut, Chanyeol terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun, menggigitnya kecil untuk memberi kode agar membiarkan lidah itu masuk, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalam, saliva perlahan mengalir semakin banyak didagu Baekhyun. entah itu milik siapa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Dan Chanyeol menyeringai tipis saat ciuman mereka semakin panas, karna sebenarnya, ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun menipunya dengan air mata./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tangan Chanyeol menyelusup masuk kedalam kemeja Baekhyun, dibukanya satu persatu kancing putih itu, dan terlihat jelas bra hitam Baekhyun./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Shit! Tidak memakai dalaman lagi?/span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;" Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Dan ntah sejak kapan, tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melingkar dileher Chanyeol kini merambat naik kerambut hitam Chanyeol, meremasnya kasar kala tangan Chanyeol juga meremas /span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"breast /span/spanspan style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun dengan cepat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ahhh..shh.."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Racauan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol meremas dengan semakin cepat dan.. Kasar./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Seakan disadarkan oleh seorang malaikat, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menyadari sesuatu./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Shit! He's your enemy Baek! What're u doing?!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Brukkk/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat ditulang kering Chanyeol, membuat pemilik kaki panjang itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""bastard" Baekhyun berdecih, lalu melangkah dengan angkuhnya pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""APA?! APPA MENANDATANGANI KONTRAK ITU?" pekik Baekhyun tal peduli dengan kondisi telinga orang didepannya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tn. Do hanya memasang senyum sarkastik, "Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya Baek"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""But why?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kyungsoo yang memintanya" jawab Tn. Do dengan santainya, pria tambun itu malah menghisap cerutunya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Kedua alis Baekhyun kembali bertemu, dan mata sipitnya memicing, "What the..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tn. Do menghela nafas, "Mereka berpacaran"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""A-apa?!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Sudah 10 bulan"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""A-apa yang...jadi.. 10 bulan?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Appa bisa menjelaskannya Baek"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Tidak usah"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Hening/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Baekhyun?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Uhm, Appa, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di.. Apartemenku saja"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kkenapa Baek?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Aku butuh tempat berfikir"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun duduk disebuah bar mewah yang terletak dikawasan gangnam, matanya menatap lurus, sepertinya ia sudah mabuk. sambil menuangkan vodkanya matanya terus menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang namja tinggi./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Fuck. I hate you"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Bitch. I love you too"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang fotonya sejak tadi dipandanginya, dengan gugup ia menyembunyikan ponsel itu kedalam tas kecilnya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Membuntutiku, huh? Sangat kekanakan" ejek Baekhyun sambil menunduk, tak lama kemudian wajah memerahnya terangkat karna cegukan./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Drunk again? Lalu mabuk huh? Sekarang siapa yang childish?" Chanyeol balas mengejek, dan Baekhyun sangat kesal mendengarnya. "Aku hick! Tidak.. Eungg.. Mabuk.. Hick!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kuantar kau pulang" Chanyeol mulai memegang bahu Baekhyun, tapi tangan dingin itu mengehentikan pergerakannya seketika, "Pergi. Aku tidak suka... melihatmu.. Hick!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""But i'd like to see you"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Park!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hm?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Pergilah. Aku.. Eungg.. Tidak ingin hick! Bertenggkar.."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia pingsan dengan pose duduk? Melihat itu, Chanyeol mengamati wajah manis itu sesaat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kenapa kau memakai lipstick hm? Padahal dulu kau hanya memakai pelembab natural. Itupun jarang" Chanyeol mulai berbicara entah pada siapa, sambil menyibak anak-anak rambut Baekhyun/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kenapa kau memakai blush on ? Untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahmu saat bertemu denganku?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Kenapa alismu menebal? Kau menyulamnya? Ah.. Tidak mungkin, itu bukan kau"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Satu-satunya yang tidak berbeda darimu hanya eyelinermu, tetap seperti ini dari dulu"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tahu apa kau Park, tentang diriku?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Chanyeol mulai berdiri, mengangkat Baekhyun ala bride style./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .26in;"span style="color: #3d596d;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"HAPPY NEW YEAR GENGS!br /CEK STORY YG LAINNYA YAH!/span/span/p 


End file.
